Diamond Absolutes
by ItsDillon
Summary: After certain events Chase starts to question his sexuality. These events lead to dark times for the youngest bionic. All chase can do is hope for a miracle, but sadly miracles only happen in fairy tales...


**Okay Hey guys! I'm back with another story. Hopefully this one will be better than my previous one. I'll be sure to put more drama, angst, hurt & comfort, romance and all those things in this story. I'm gonna surprise you quickly. IT'S GOING TO BE RATED M! Hahaha there is going to be EVERYTHING! I have also noticed that the ADAM/CHASE community is dying? My heart hurts. So I vow to never abandon this ship! And thank you guys for reading this story as well. Please let me know in the comments what you think of it! There is VERY SMALL chance that I will include MPREG in this story? But only maybe! Let me know about that in the comments! But yeah! Please read and tell me what you think.**

 **Warnings: one time deal**

 **Bad language, self harm, depression, suicidal thoughts and attempts, bullying, lots of violence, MAYBE MPREG, slash, sexual content, bad influences, drinking, smoking and more.**

CHAPTER 1: Sparks

 **Chase POV**

 _The atmosphere is electric, accented by the vague scent of sweat. The constant friction of our bodies sending chills down my spine. The touch, so warm, so gentle, our actions singing the lost hymns of taboo. Lust clouds our feeble minds, depriving us our last senses of humanity. Our bodies moving in sync like the rhythm of a thousand drums playing the sounds of awakening. Our hearts beating as one… Is this love?_

 _"I can't get enough of you. You're like a toxin flowing through my veins, sending me into the never ending abyss. You're like a drug." The person states_

 _I know that voice; it is the voice of a loved soul who's so far yet so close. Electricity sparks through our bones each time we touch. I'm lost between worlds of utter pleasure and sheer confusion. Thousands of questions rush through my mind yet words shine in their absence. Who are you?_

 _I finally wake up. This isn't the first time that I've dreamt of him. That person… I personally lov_ e and hate it. It's a clash between pleasure and untamable curiosity. The reason that I hate it, is due to the fact that this 'person' I'm with in my dream is a man. I find it utterly strange since I would like to consider myself heterosexual. So that's where the curiosity kicks in. Why a man? And why in particular that man? I know him yet I don't.

I decide to finally start my day by getting ready for school. After rummaging through my closet I decide to wear my black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt topped with a blue madras shirt and some sneakers. Finally deciding that I look decent enough I head downstairs for breakfast. To my surprise, I bumped into Tasha.

"Morning Chase, how are you?" She asks plating me pancakes "Did you sleep okay?"

"G'morning." I smiled munching on my pancake "I slept okay and you?"

"Terrible! Donald kept talking about himself in his sleep again." She sighs annoyed.

"Well we all know there is no use in trying to bruise his ego" I say laughingly

"Did someone say ego? I'm here" MR Davenport walks in smiling wickedly

"Here we go again" Bree shouted walking in "Seriously Leo? Why do you have my curling iron? You don't even have hair?"

"Yeah I do! Look I have one, two, three, four… seven chest hairs! Boom beat that" Leo states walking in as well.

"Um Leo, you just draw that on with a marker." I smile laughing

Leo and Bree only bicker because they love each other. I love my entire family; they all have aspects about them that make them pleasant and just fun to hang out with. At the moment you could say that I'm living a happy life. School is okay except the bullying part of it. I've only been called names like dork or geek but that's it. Luckily they haven't hurt me yet physically in any way.

Last to enter the room is Adam, being overly cheerful as always. I sometimes envy him. His ability to stay oblivious towards his surroundings, his patience, his body… What am I saying? I feel my cheeks burning up and quickly turn away trying not to be noticed.

"Morning my lovely fam" Adam says walking to the kitchen, grabbing a plate of pancakes

"Morning honey, anyway I gotta go guys. Otherwise I will be late for work! Enjoy your day!" Tasha explained rushing out the door.

"Wait Tasha I drive you, I have a few errands to run so I might as well do them now." MR Davenport exclaims waving us off "Bye guys, enjoy school!"

"Bye!"

We finish the rest of breakfast enjoying each others company. I grab my bag and make my way to school, with the rest of the gang not far behind. Along the way keep thinking of what happened earlier with Adam. I don't know why it happened. Is there something wrong with me? First the dreams and know Adam? I really don't know what's going on but I really hope it's just a phase. I don't need any more stress, with school and all. Hopefully things will get better along the day.

Not much later we arrive at school and as always we all head our different ways. Adam with Leo, Bree with her friends and me all by my lonesome. As make my way towards my locker I feel a presence watching me. I decide to endeavor without drawing much attention to myself. As I reach my locker I am pushed against it and the sheer force knocked my wind out. As I try to move I'm being kicked relentlessly, the pain subsiding into numbness. My vision fails me as I drift into utter darkness.

 **Adam POV**

"Leo for the last time, I am not helping you get Janelle's number! Man up and get it yourself" I sigh

"Help a bro out, I mean really Ada… what was that?" Leo asks

As we were talking a loud bang sound echoed through the halls. Something inside me went on full alert. I'm being directed towards the sound but I don't have control over my body, with Leo hot on my trail. As I near the corner, the vague scent of blood fills my nose and I can see a figure lying on the ground. Lifeless and cold… As I approach the figure my heart drops and my legs start to shake. It's Chase.

"Oh my God Chase! Leo call MR Davenport and tell him to get home NOW!" I shout, panic clear in my voice

"W-what happened to him?" Leo asks shaking

"Fuck Leo just call MR Davenport, get Bree and go home!" I'm shaking

"Chase, buddy your going to be okay. I'm going to take you home and MR Davenport will fix you up okay?" I reassure him

"C-cold… t-tired" he whispers

"I know Buddy. Come let's get you home." I say picking him up "Leo get Bree, and come home okay?" I state

"Will do, hang in there Chase." Leo smiles weakly

I make my way back towards the mansion, carrying Chase's little body. He snuggles into my embrace, seeking warmth. I don't know why this happens to Chase. I honestly don't and it's pissing me off. He doesn't deserve it. And the worst part is that I wasn't there to protect him. That's my biggest job as an older brother, to protect my siblings. As we near the mansion he finally wakes up.

 **Chase POV**

It hurts. Memories flash through my mind of what happened earlier, the constant pain being inflicted to my body. I feel broken and vulnerable, lost without a cause, as if oblivion is inevitable. I can feel that I'm regaining consciousness and I can also feel someone's presence. A warm presence, sending chills down my spine. Electricity sparks through my bones at our touch. This… this is the person from my dreams? This is _him…_


End file.
